Architect of a Dream
by RebeccaPuppy
Summary: The Authority gives Seth Rollins a Appreciation during Monday Night Raw. Rebecca and Seth thought it was going to be a nice night with their son Kyle watches from the front row. When all of a sudden the night turns into a huge mess. Will Rebecca and Seth save the night or will there son Kyle stay scared of what happens to his dad?


Architect of a Dream

Seth Rollins' music filled the locker room, as Rebecca Rollins reached her phone. She saw that she had a new text message. She opened the message and saw it was from Brandon, Seth's brother.

"Hey sweetie, I wanted to write and tell you that me and Kyle can't wait to see you and Seth, in a few. Kyle is having a blast cheering on Cena right now. LOL. Please don't tell my brother."

Rebecca laughed as she read the text from Brandon, while sitting in a makeup chair, rubbing her tiny 3 month baby bump, watching Seth stand in front of the mirror fixing his black suit. "Sweetheart what's so funny?", Seth asked as he stepped away from the mirror and stood in front of Rebecca. Rebecca put her phone back in her hand bag and stood up to fix her long black floor length dress. "Nothing baby, just Brandon letting me know that Kyle is fine and is currently having a blast cheering on John Cena." Seth let out a grown as he still to this day doesn't see why his son likes John Cena. "Baby, I think we need to talk to Kyle about John Cena." Seth said in a serious tone. "Seth there is nothing wrong with him liking John Cena. A lot of kids his age like John Cena, but you're still his #1 and he's your #1 fan". Seth knew Rebecca was right about that "Hey it's like me, I love Dolph Ziggler but I'm still your number one fan", Rebecca said as Seth grabbed Rebecca and rested his hands on her waist.

"Baby, Please… Please… Please tell me you are not seriously in love with Ziggler?." Rebecca rested her hands on Seth shoulders and said "Um… Maybe…" "Oh Come on Rebecca seriously?", Seth said as he let go of Rebecca and looked at her "Seth I was teasing you. Yes, I love you. I will always love you. You are my number one, You've given me the best life ever. I'm a mother to our Child and to the little one right here", as she pointed to her belly, "but mostly I'm happy to be married to you." "Baby, after Raw tonight I will show you how much you mean to me I will give you my own appreciation better than the authority." Rebecca whispered in Seth's ear. Seth leaned over and kissed her on her soft lips. Seth moaned as Rebecca's hand started to tease him in places. "Knock… Knock… Knock…" Rebecca pulled away from Seth as she walked over to the door of the locker room. Seth let out a growl as he watched Rebecca walked over to the door and fix her long hair over her left shoulder "Hello Ms. Rebecca" Jamie said in his southern accent as the door opened. "Hello Jamie". Seth joined Rebecca by the door and saw his security team standing outside. "Boss, we have to head to the ring for your dedication" Jamie said. "All right, we'll be right there Jamie."

Seth said as he shut the door. Rebecca walked over to the chair she was sitting in and grabbed her hand bag and watched as Seth grabbed his WWE Championship belt. Seth made sure he had everything before he left the room. Rebecca texted Brandon and let him know that Seth and her would be out next. "All set sweet cheeks?" Seth said as he threw the WWE belt over his left shoulder and reached for Rebecca's hand. "Yup, all set baby?", she said as Seth rubbed her belly and whispered in her ear "I can't wait till later tonight" Rebecca smiled as they left their locker room and walked down to the black curtain and waited for Roman Reigns match to end. Rebecca watched the little TV in the back as they waited. Soon Roman came into the back and waved to Seth and Rebecca. "Man the crowd is crazy tonight. Good Luck out there. Oh by the way, I saw Kyle and he is having a blast. Him and Brandon are sitting by Booker T". Rebecca smiled and thanked Roman. "We will see you after the show.", Rebecca said as she waved and watched him head to his locker room.

Triple H, Stephanie, and Kane were standing in the ring, while Seth and Rebecca were backstage waiting to come down. Rebecca kissed Seth on the lips as they heard Seth music hit and heard Lillian announce "Introducing, your current WWE Champion, accompanied by his wife Rebecca, from Davenport. Iowa, Seth Rollins". Rebecca and Seth held hands as they walked down to the ring, followed by J & J Security. The crowed was cheering and booing. Seth walked up the stairs to the ring and held the ropes open for Rebecca to climb in. Once inside the ring, Rebecca and Seth walked over to Stephanie and Triple H and exchanged hugs and pleasantries. The crowd was starting to calm down, but Rebecca heard a small voice, trying to yell over the crowd. "HI MOMMY! HI DADDY!", Kyle yelled, trying to get his parents attention. Rebecca saw him and Brandon and blew him a kiss, as Stephanie walked over to Rebecca and whispered, "Hey, Becca. How you feeling?" Rebecca said she felt great actually even though she had a feeling that something is going to happen. Stephanie whispered so that only Rebecca could hear her, "If you feel overwhelmed just tell me ok." Rebecca nodded, as Seth came over to Rebecca and wrapped his arms around her waist.

The crowed settled down as Triple H started to speak. He started to talk about how Seth started out in NXT and became the NXT championship then at Wrestle Mania Seth cashed in to become the WWE World Heavy Weight Championship. Seth started to laugh and Rebecca rubbed her stomach as she kissed Seth's cheek, to show how happy she was. Then, Triple H talked about the different matches and number of matches, Seth had been in. Rebecca started to smile, knowing how far her husband had come up, through the ranks of the WWE. Triple H also commented on how much he sees himself, in Seth, and Rebecca watched as Seth was grateful for the complement. Rebecca was about to whisper something in Seth's ear, until she and the rest of the crowd heard Dean Ambrose's theme-music play and then watch as Dean came walking down the ramp and into the ring. "Hello Kitten", Dean said as he walked over to Rebecca and gave her a hug. "Sorry I'm late to this little love fest, but I was out looking for a perfect Justin Bieber outfit for Seth", Dean said into the microphone. "That's not funny Ambrose and you know it", Rebecca said in the microphone that she took from Dean.

"Justin Bieber…Justin Bieber…Justin Bieber" The crowd yelled at Seth. "Sorry Kitten, that was bad of me. I did go to the store, but came back empty handed". "Dean, what the hell do you want? Why are you out here?", Rebecca asked in an angry voice, as she walked towards Dean. Seth walked over to Rebecca and pulled her back. He didn't want her or the baby to get hurt in anyway. "I'm out here Kitten because I want a match against him, as long as the WWE Title is on the line." Rebecca looked at Seth and back at Dean. Stephanie came between the three of them. Seth was holding Rebecca's hand to calm her down. "Dean, you don't deserve a title shot. You lost last night and as far as I'm concerned you are at the bottom of the pile. Seth is a fighting champion and he will not bow down to and is not afraid of your threats". Stephanie looked at Rebecca and moved her head secretly telling her to go over to J & J. As soon as Rebecca was in the corner Stephanie said, "Seth, Get Him!"

This was what Rebecca feared, as Seth walked over to Rebecca and whispered for her to leave the ring and stay near Stephanie. Rebecca nodded her head, as Seth took off his black suit jacket and handed it to Rebecca. Once Rebecca and Stephanie were out on the apron and walking up the ramp, Rebecca turned around and saw Seth and Dean fighting. She watched as J and J tried to get involved but Dean pushed them off of him. Then, Rebecca's fear got worse as she watched Dean and Seth take their fight out of the ring and onto the apron. Seth's dress shirt was now half open and she watched as Dean threw Seth onto the floor, landing on his back. Rebecca covered her mouth as she saw that Seth was in pain. Rebecca stood by Stephanie and watched as the world slowed down around her. Dean pushed Seth towards the announcer's table. Then, as if it was "deja-vu", there was a huge black box that Dean lifted up, right in front of where Kyle and Brandon were sitting.

"DADDY WATCH OUT!", Kyle yelled from the front row. Seth looked at Brandon and smiled as he was pushed down on to the bricks. Dean had a chair over his head about to smash Seth to pieces, when he heard Kyle screaming at him and Seth. "DADDY MOVE! UNCLE DEAN STOP! DADDY!" Rebecca was watching the whole thing and covered her face, as she said, "I can't watch this Stephanie". The next thing she knew, Stephanie was running over to where Seth and Dean were. "DEAN STOP THIS PLEASE…DEAN WE WILL GIVE YOU THE WWE HEAVY WORLD CHAMPINSHIP MATCH…LET HIM GO". Dean shook his head and agreed to what she had said, but not before moving the chair and almost hitting Seth in the back. Rebecca shook and covered her mouth, as she watched J & J take the chair away from Dean. Dean started to fight J & J, until he saw Seth move away from the bricks and go into the ring. Seth tried to run, but fell in the ring. Dean tried to grab Seth but he was pulled safely out the ring, by Triple H.

J & J started to fight Dean, inside the ring, but when he threw Joey, out of the ring. He almost hit Rebecca. Seth saw the whole thing and ran over to Rebecca. "Baby are you ok?" "Yeah I'm fine". Once Seth knew she was fine he ran into the ring and pushed Kane out of the way, who was trying to fight Dean. Seth jumped on Dean and started to fight with him. "GO DADDY GO" Kyle yelled as he witnessed his daddy do a pedigree on Dean. "YEAH BABY! GET HIM SETH!" Rebecca yelled as she watched Seth finish Dean off. Kane handed Seth his title belt as Seth yelled at Dean. "I'M THE CHAMP….IM THE MAN….GOT THAT…DO U UNDERSTAND ME?" Rebecca climbed into the ring and planted a hot kiss on Seth lips. Seth held on to Rebecca, as he held the WWE Champ Belt above his head. Seth looked at the crowd as they booed and cheered. "Baby you were awesome", Rebecca whispered to Seth, as she noticed his white dress shirt was opened. Rebecca started to rub his abs through his open shirt, as they kissed one last time before the cameras turned off.

Backstage Rebecca and Seth were saying good-bye to their coworkers, as they walked back to their locker room. "Baby you were awesome tonight", Rebecca said as she was leaning on Seth, as they walked. Rebecca was holding Seth's belt as he kissed her on top of her head. Just then they heard, "DADDY! MOMMY!" Rebecca handed the belt over to Seth, as she saw her son running towards her crying. Rebecca leaned down to catch Kyle. "Baby what's wrong?", Rebecca asked as she rubbed his back to calm him down. "Mommy I was so scared, Daddy was hurt mommy and uncle Dean didn't listen to me when I told him to stop." Rebecca looked up at Seth, as if telling him secretly he had to talk to Dean about it. "Hey buddy its ok, See I'm fine and I will talk to uncle Dean about hurting me, OK?", Seth said as he bent down to the same height as Kyle and Rebecca. Kyle wrapped his tiny arms around Seth neck, as Seth picked Kyle up and put him on his waist. Rebecca grabbed Seth title as the little family walked back to the locker room.

Seth had showered and had put on fresh clothes, as Rebecca was sitting on the couch next to him watching as he rubbed her stomach. They were watching Kyle play on her I-pod when they heard a knock, on the door. "Knock…Knock" Kyle stood up and walked over to the door. "Hey buddy, Mommy and Daddy told me to come over here and talk to you." Kyle moved away from the door and allowed Dean and Roman in the room; then he walked back to his mom and dad. After a few moments Kyle spoke "Uncle Dean, you are mean and I don't want to talk to you", Kyle said as he crossed his little arms over his chest and turned his back to Dean and Roman. Seth and Rebecca looked at each other as they were trying not to laugh. "Buddy, I'm sorry for scaring you tonight, I didn't mean too." Kyle just sat there, leaning against his mom. "Do you want to know a secret?" Dean whispered in Kyle's ear. "Uncle Roman put me in time out for hurting daddy tonight." Kyle turned around and his eyes were huge, as he tried to register what Dean had said. Seth was trying not to laugh, as Kyle smiled and looked at Roman. "Did you really put uncle Dean in a time out for hurting my daddy?"

"Yeah, I did buddy. I told uncle Dean that he couldn't leave the corner for ten minutes and then he had to come over here and apologize to your daddy", Roman said as he winked at Rebecca n Seth. Kyle covered his mouth and said "Uncle Roman that's a long time. Mommy only give me that long if I do something really, really bad", Kyle said as he looked at Dean. Dean looked at the boy and said, "Yeah, buddy. I'm really super sorry that I tried to hurt your daddy". Kyle stood up and put his hand on Dean's leg and said in his own sweet way, "Uncle Dean, you were a bad boy and I forgive you. Just don't do it again or I'll have to curb stomp you", the boy said as she imitated Seth's old finishing move. After everyone was all packed up and heading out the door, Seth was getting Kyle into his booster seat, in Brandon's car, as Rebecca thanked Roman and Dean for apologizing to Kyle. The group said their good-byes to everyone, as Dean and Roman waited for the couple to say goodnight to their son, who was staying with Brandon, for the night. "Bye Mommy. Bye Daddy. We will see you tomorrow night", Kyle said as he and Brandon, left the parking lot.

Once at the hotel Seth, went to get some ice and soda from the vending machine and to call Kyle and make sure he knew that him and Rebecca were thinking of him. When he came back to the room, it is pitch black, except for a few candles burning around the room. "Baby, what is all this?" Seth said, as he walks up to Rebecca who is wearing a robe and a smile. "I'm showing you my appreciation by giving you a massage. Now, get naked for me because it's hard to give a proper massage, with your clothes on". He strips his clothing off, pulls his shirt over his head, and exposes his ribbed abs, broad chest, and shoulders. His muscles are even more defined by the dim flicker of the candle light. Rebecca can feel the thong she's wearing getting drenching with arousal. "Lay down on your stomach and I'll do your back first," Rebecca says, as she pours the oil on his back. The smell is amazing. Rebecca rubs his shoulders and slowly kneads the muscles. He's tense in areas and she knows it's from the stress of show and Kyle. Rebecca kisses the back of his neck and press her breasts against the warmth of him. He gives a soft groan of pleasure as she moves her hands down to his butt. Her breasts are pressing now on his thighs as she kneads his butt. "I love your butt, Seth", she murmurs. "It's the hottest butt I've ever seen."

He laughs. "How many guys butts have you seen in person, baby?" "Well, there was…no, he wasn't WWE. There was…no, he was NFL" "OK, OK", Seth laughs as he thanks his wife for the compliment. Rebecca continues to knead and massage his butt and then her hands run down his thighs. The oil and the candles creates an intoxicating scent in the air. Plus she can smell her own juices by now; she's so soaked. "I'm done with your back," Rebecca whispers finally, trying to keep him relaxed. "You can roll over". He rolls over for her and she starts on his chest. Rebecca straddles him and pours the oil on her hands, as she runs her fingers up and down from his collar bone to the end of his rib cage. He gets a good show of her breasts as they bounce and sway with her movement. "You're so beautiful, Rebecca." Seth's eyes are focused on her eyes. "You know, I'm so glad you are here. I'm so glad for Kyle and for the little one", he says as he rubs her stomach. "I would be devastated if something happened to you tonight. Kiss me," Seth says, his gaze still focused on her face. Rebecca leans in and over him, as they kiss each other.

Rebecca wipes a tear from her eyes and Seth runs his fingers through her hair and kisses her neck. "I promised you I'd give you my appreciation," Rebecca whispers with a smile. "Alright then," Seth whispers back and kisses her once more on the lips. Rebecca gets her hands set with some more oil readying herself for the more sensual massage part of his appreciation. As she looks down she see his penis already semi-erect. Rebecca kisses the head as lingeringly as she kissed his lips seconds before. It grows under her lips. Rebecca loves watching it grow. It amazes her how big it gets. It more than doubles in size and circumference before her eyes. "Wow," Rebecca says, giving the head another kiss. "I love your cock. It's does the nicest things to me." With the oil now warm on her hands she starts caressing and rolling her fingers up and down and around his length. With her other hand she gently plays with his testicles, chasing them around with her fingers. "Mm-mm," Rebecca moans. "I want you to cum on my breasts." "Oh, baby, that's great," Seth groans, he grabs hold of her breasts and tweaks her nipples as she continues her sensual massage. "Yeah, touch my breasts, that feels so good," she murmurs and pumps her hand up and down harder. Rebecca can feel his cock growing rigid. Her hand on his cock goes down and then all the way up, finishing with her thumb giving the head a massage.

"Oh, that's it, that's it, baby! I'm going to cum! Oh, that's so, so good, baby! Don't stop... Oh, shit, Rebecca!" Seth cries out as his orgasm starts and he sits up and She pumps off his hot cum onto her breasts. The heat from his pleasure trickles onto her nipples and sends her clit vibrating. She loves it. "Well now that we're covered in oil and cum, would you like to take a shower with me?" Rebecca asks, giving him a suggestive wink. "Somehow I think it'll turn into more than a shower," Seth muses as they walk into the bathroom together. Rebecca stood in the shower, the water soothing her and relaxing her body as she rubs her baby bump. The glass door opened and Seth stepped inside the shower, joining his wife. His oil arms wrapped around Rebecca's, quickly getting wet. "Hey baby." Seth said softly placing a tender kiss on her shoulder. Rebecca smiled and turned around to face him. He pulled Rebecca closer to him and attached his lips to hers. His hand rested on her side as the other on top of Rebecca's hand which was on her stomach. Seth squeezed her side gently causing her to giggle. Using that to his advantage Seth slipped his tongue in her mouth, kissing her passionately.

"Baby." Rebecca moaned as he moved his lips from hers and kissed her neck, lightly sucking on it to leave a mark. Rebecca wrapped her arms around his neck as he worked his lips on her neck. Seth smiled against her skin and rubbed circles on her stomach as he slowly moved his lips from her neck down to her breast. Rebecca let out a moan as he swirled his tongue around her hardened nipple and massaged her other breast with his hand. Rebecca bit her lip to stifle a moan as Seth moved his mouth from one breast to another. "Mm-mm-mm Baby." Rebecca moaned again closing her eyes in pleasure. Seth moved his mouth away from her breasts and moved them back up to her lips and backed Rebecca up against the shower wall until her back was against it. "Wh-What are you doing?" Rebecca stuttered out as he ran his hard member along her folds. "I'm just showing you my appreciation and also showing you how much I love you. Relax baby.", Seth said softly, his eyes looked straight into Rebecca's soft blue eyes. He moved his hand down to her thigh and caressed it lightly, gripping it and wrapping it around his waist. "Ooh" Rebecca moaned loudly as he pushed inside her. He thrust in her slowly then picked up the pace when she wrapped her other leg around him causing him to go deeper inside her. The water trickled down their bodies as he pounded into her fast.

Rebecca screamed, her hand scratching at his back as he continuously hit her g-spot. His lips moved to her neck again and he lightly kissed, sucked and nibbled on her skin. She moaned out his name as she began to reach her climax and lightly scratched his back. She bit her lip to stop from screaming and closed her eyes. Seth felt her walls tightening around his member and pulled out of her. Rebecca whimpered at the loss of contact and pouted. Seth smirked at her, setting her feet on the ground and kissed his way down her body, getting down on his knees, his tongue close to her wet core. He ran his tongue along her sex and she let out yet another moan as he slipped his tongue inside her. Her hands went to his hair and she tugged lightly on it as she felt the pleasurable tingly feeling. Her walls tightened around his tongue and she came hard and quick. Her legs trembled from reaching her climax. Seth removed his tongue from inside her and his arms wrapped around her to keep her steady. Rebecca smirked at him and took his hard member in her hand and pumped slowly, her nails raking it gently.

"Oh fuck, babe." Seth groaned as Rebecca pumped faster and her lips kissed his neck. She sucked on the skin making sure to leave a mark. When satisfied with the quarter sized mark Rebecca slowly dropped to her knees. She took his member in her mouth and swirled her tongue around his head. Seth closed his eyes in pleasure and let out a throaty moan. She took him out of her mouth and kissed up and down his length.

"Rebecca please." Seth moaned softly placing his hand on the wall of the shower to steady himself. She smirked against his skin and took his member in her mouth again, taking him in as much as she could and moved her tongue up and down his length. Rebecca felt him tense and took his member out of her mouth, replaced her mouth with her hand, and pumped faster than she had before. Seth groaned and came into her hand, the water quickly washing it away. She looked up at him and smiled. He took her hand in his and pulled her back up on to her feet. He kept a hold of her hand and kissed her deeply. He raised both her hands over her head wrapping his fingers around her wrists. She ran her tongue along his bottom lip asking for entrance. Seth obliged and let her tongue slide in his mouth, their tongues swirling around together in Seth's mouth.

He released her arms from above the couple and wrapped them around his neck. He pulled her closer to them and they both let out a soft moan as their chest came into contact with one another again. His hands moved down to her ass and he squeezed it lightly. Stunned at his actions Rebecca bit down on his lip. Seth let out a hiss as Rebecca giggled in his mouth and pulled away from him. His hands moved to her sides again and he looked at her questionably. "I've had enough for today." Rebecca said stepping out of the shower. "Fuck." He groaned into his hands. Rebecca laughed at him and he looks at her ass as she walks away, purposely swaying her hips. He lets out a small laugh at her actions and shakes his head. "This girl is going to kill me." Seth said loudly, purposely so Rebecca would hear him. "I heard that!" she called out to him. "Good. At least you'll know the cause of my death!" He called back to her. He stepped out of the shower, turned the water off and wrapped a towel around his body. He walked into the bedroom to find Rebecca standing in the room wearing just a pair of red lace panties and a red lace bra.

"Fuck Rebecca." Seth groaned. Rebecca laughed and pulled her Seth Rollins shirt over her head hiding her panties and bras from Seth's view. Seth simply rolled his eyes and pulled some clothes onto his body.


End file.
